The North American Association of Central Cancer Registries, Inc. (NAACCR) will hold an annual meeting during the month of June in each of the next five years. The June 2001 meeting will take place in Bal Harbour, Florida with the June 2002 planned for Toronto, Canada, and 2003 in Hawaii. The locations of the 2004-2005 meetings have not yet been established. The purpose of this conference is to bring together central cancer registry professionals, researchers in the fields of epidemiology and public health, and cancer control/program directors from throughout the US and Canada to discuss common concerns related to data collection, quality and use, to share research findings and operational strategies, and to conduct the NAACCR's business meeting. The intended audience will include central registry staff (including cancer registrars, epidemiologists, biostatisticians and computer programmers), health professionals who use registry information, representatives of national and international cancer registry organizations, hospital registrars, and health department staffs. Locations of meetings are selected by the Board of Directors after members extend an invitation to host the annual meeting in their state province. Two days of workshops will both precede and follow the general conference each year. These will focus on technical skills in registration, the new standards for age adjustment, and other advances in cancer surveillance techniques. The meeting theme for the 2001 conference will be "Changes in Attitudes, Changes in Latitudes". The principal topics of the meeting will include: 1. Integrity of Registry Data: How Does It Affect Quality of Care; Patient Advocacy; Uses of Administrative Data with Registry Data: A Canadian Perspective; Comorbidity 2. We Are Counting On Population Data; Canadian Census Data; U.S. Census Data; Impact of Changing Definitions 3. South and Central American Update in Cancer Registration 4. Confidentiality: What Are the Attitude and Latitude 5. Assessing and Targeting Special Population Research